Swords of Sanghelios
|commander= *Kaidon Thel 'Vadam *Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum |defacto=*Thel 'Vadam |executive= |legislative=Grand Council of Kaidons |judicial= |capital=Sanghelios, State of Vadam |language=Primarily Sangheili |currency= |religious= |holiday= |anthem= |formed=Fleet of Retribution |established=Pre-938 BCE |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=Shortly after 852 BCE |restored=After March 2553 |system(s) = Urs system |world(s) = Sanghelios}} }} The '''Swords of Sanghelios' were a break-away faction of the former Covenant Separatists composed predominantly of Sangheili. The Covenant Separatist movement was originally founded as a rebellion against the San'Shyuum-led Covenant, after the Sangheili learned of the true nature of the Halo Installations near the end of the Battle of Installation 05 in November 2552. Following the end of the Human-Covenant war and the destruction of the Covenant, the Swords of Sanghelios was officially formed. The government rapidly grew in scope and influence, eventually taking control of Sanghelios and the majority of the Sangheili inner colonies. The Swords of Sanghelios are also one of a very select few breakaway Covenant factions to maintain diplomatic relations with humanity following the end of the war. By March 2553 Thel 'Vadam had become the de facto leader of the Swords of Sanghelios and was still in power as of 2559. While the Swords of Sanghelios maintained a solid following, they met resistance from numerous conservative factions which held true to the Covenant religion or to the religion of ancient Sangheili. History Origins of the Faction The Swords of Sanghelios originated as an ancient alliance of Kaidons dedicated to the overthrow of a tyrannical Arbiter that was in control of the continent Qivro in the time before the Sangheili became a spacefaring race. They also assisted in making the rest of the Sangheili fall in line under the Writ of Union. Formation In 2552 during the Human-Covenant war, the Prophet of Truth initiated a great betrayal on the Sangheili. This eventually lead them to work with the Humans, ending the Covenant Empire and the war once and for all. A group named the Fleet of Retribution returned to Sanghelios. After returning to Sanghelios, the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam attempted to unite the Sangheili. Not every Sangheili wanted peace though, leading to an attack on the Arbiter himself in March of 2553. Sometime following the assault, the Arbiter would consolidate several Clans under the banner of the ancient order, the Swords of Sanghelios. Continued Conflicts At an unknown point after the Siege at Kolaar, the Swords struck the State of Panom on Hesduros in retaliation for the activities of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. On March 5, 2558, the Swords of Sanghelios with the help of the Unified Earth Government (UEG) attempted to broker a lasting peace with a Jiralhanae faction lead by Chieftain Lydus. The peace talks fell apart when a mercenary group attacked. }} In late 2558 the Swords would trade final blows with Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. Following the death of Jul 'Mdama, his forces would stage a daring assault on Swords forces in Nuusra, Sanghelios. With the help of Fireteam Osiris, the attack would fail. Later that same day, the Swords would engage the remnant of his forces at Sunaion, destroying them. The Reclamation During The Reclamation, the UNSC reinforced the Swords of Sanghelios and helped patrol for Covenant remnants and Created scouts. Jurisdiction The Swords of Sanghelios control the majority of Sangheili colonies. *Urs system **Sanghelios Culture Religion Unlike most other Covenant splinter groups, the Swords of Sanghelios are a secular government rejecting the Covenant religion and questions the traditional faith. However, many Sangheili still continues to worship the Forerunners, with some factions opposing the Swords of Sanghelios following the end of the Human-Covenant war. Relations Unified Earth Government The UEG considers the Swords of Sanghelios to be the formal representatives of the Sangheili race. Military Unlike more conservative groups, the Swords of Sanghelios accept females into their military ranks. Additionally, they hold stricter maintenance and safety protocols, ensuring higher utilization rates and healthier crews.''Halo 5: Guardians - Description: Sword Wraith'' Assets Armament Faction used many old and new weapons types, such like Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, Type-54 Directed Energy Pistol, Type-33 and Type-56 Guided Munitions Launcher, Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle, Type-50 Sniper Rifle System, Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved, Type-31 Needle Rifle, Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy, Type-51 and Type-57 Carbine, Type-53 Plasma Bolt Launcher, Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced, Type-33 and Type-58 Light Anti-Armor Weapon and the Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword. Ground Vehicles The Swords of Sanghelios used Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage and orange or red-painted Type-26 Shades and Type-56 Shrikes for static defense. After formation of Swords of Sanghelios they began manufacturing their own vehicles like Type-54 Ghost and Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage and Type-58 Anti-Air Wraith with their faction's colors. Swords should be in possession at least of one Scarab Tank. Air Vehicles The Swords of Sanghelios utilized a variety of air vehicles. This included Type-52 Troop Carrier, Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft and some Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter. They also used Lich, the Type-57 Phantom and Hesduros-pattern Banshee. Navy starship types The Swords of Sanghelios navy contains CAS-class assault carriers, CCS-class battlecruisers, CPV-class heavy destroyers and SDV-class heavy corvettes. Hekar Taa-pattern Blockade Runners, Brigantines, Carracks, Man O'Wars are in use as well. Personnel A number of species were apart of the Swords of Sanghelios including Sangheili, Unggoy, Mgalekgolo/Lekgolo, Huragok, and Kig-Yar. *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *Fleet Master and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum *Shipmaster D'ero S'bud *N'tho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham *Tul 'Imjanamee *Drifts Randomly *Mahkee 'Chava *Zon 'Vadum *Vel 'Trokaik *Jacul 'Arach *Kola 'Baoth *Sehar *Lhero 'Merok *Rhu 'Vrath *Thon 'Kemtra *Kholat 'Khebrem *Cham 'Lokeema *Rhee 'Hakkat *Vatha 'Hakkat *Thet 'Thrun *Rhal 'Makesh *Jaruth 'Ghattam *Vari 'Dama *Mahlo 'Turagg Starships *''Shadow of Intent'' *''Pious Inquisitor'' *''Mayhem'' *''Revolution'' *''Havoc'' *''Onslaught'' *Swordsman *Journey's Sustenance Units *Fleet of Retribution *Special Warfare Group *Covenant Special Operations *Fleet Security *Commando Unit Aerial Units *Lar Wing *Jardam Wing *Siqtar Wing Ranks Sangheili *Arbiter *Sangheili Zealot *Sangheili Honor Guard *Sangheili Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Officer *Special Operations Sangheili *Stealth Sangheili *Sangheili Ranger *Flight Sangheili *Sangheili Ultra *Sangheili Major *Sangheili Minor *Sangheili Storm *Commando *Sangheili Ascetic *Sangheili High Councilor Unggoy *Unggoy Ultra *Special Operations Unggoy *Unggoy Heavy *Unggoy Major *Unggoy Minor *Unggoy Storm Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Sniper *Kig-Yar Major *Kig-Yar Minor Gallery H5G-Dimkee&friends.png|Swords of Sanghelios Elites and Grunt. Locke&SangheiliMajor.png|A Sword of Sanghelios Elite talking to Spartan Locke. H5G-SunaionSoS.png|A Sword of Sanghelios Elite fighting against Jul 'Mdama's Elites. Sources de:Allianz Separatisten ru:Мечи Сангхелиоса Category:Covenant Factions